Texas Cheerleaders
by SmartiePants136
Summary: Hey guys, so this is all human. Rose and Lissa live in Texas. Rose is head cheerleader while Lissa is also on the squad. Lissa and Christian are dating but he is in Montana at St Vlad's school. While the girls are at St. Anna's. ( They both have girls and guys ) Dimitri, Christian, Adrian are on the football team for their school, while Tasha is head cheerleader for their school's
1. Chapter 1

DPOV

" HEY DIMITRI" Christian shouted. I ran over to him. " You know the tournament we're going to this week for 2 weeks?" He asked. " I'm on the team Chris of course I know about it" He had a huge smile. " The school that is hosting it is where Lissa goes!" Love shone in his eyes. Just than the smell of cloves hits me. " Hey Adrian" We said. " I can't wait to get there" He said. " Why" He smiled. " I heard the girls there have the biggest boobs and nicest asses" He out right grinned. " But in those Texas shows most are missing teeth" I said. His smile faded. " Crap, I was really hoping they were hot" Just than Tasha came over. " If your talking about how hot I am, I don't mind keep going" She winked at me. We dated for a while but she was getting too clingy so I broke it off. But she still acts like we're dating. Tasha is also Chris cousin " Hey if your saying Texas girls aren't hot than what does Lissa look like?" Adrian asked Chris. He showed us a picture from his wallet that was him with his arm wrapped around a tall, pale girl with platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes. She was really pretty. " She's pretty" I told Chris. He just smiled and put the picture back in his wallet.

*** Next Day ***

I had enough clothes and stuff to last a few weeks. I kissed each of my sisters and said goodbye. I got a ride from Adrian to the school. It was 6:00 and we're leaving for the airport all together. " OK everyone on the bus!" Yelled our coach Stan. We all filed on. I was sitting beside Chris while Adrian was flirting with the cheerleaders. It was only about 30 Min's to get to the airport. When we were airBorn, I fell asleep the whole way.

RPOV

I was riding my beautiful black stallion Holly-Wood through the trails near my home. This week is the big football tournament, so I won't have time to ride him for a while. Lissa was so excited about her boyfriend coming and all. I was just nervous. Since I'm captain I have to make sure the half time cheer is perfect. Since most of us can dance and do flips, we have a routine that goes by the song timber by kesha and pit-bull. We are good. And hot. And sexy. And we are going to win the tournament. We are number one football team in the state. I was heading back now because I still got school tomorrow. If you ask me not fair. But our headmistress Kirova said we have too. When I cooled and groomed Holly-Wood, and put him in his stall I went to my house. Which was a mansion since my dad Abe has a lot of money. My room was pretty big. It had cream walls with pictures of my life hanging up. A big queen bed that had a cream cloth has the headboard and light blue comforter that you would think is a cloud. The windows on the wall on the right had window seats with pillows. I also had a walk in closet, joining bathroom, and a mac computer on a desk in my room. Lets just say my room was pretty. Last thought while laying in my bed with my dog Titian laying beside me was I can't wait for the game tomorrow.

*** Morning***

I woke up to my alarm blaring and Titian paw hitting my in the head. He was just like me not a morning person. Or should I say dog? I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my outfit for today which was a turquoise blue, purple, gold black patterned crop top with matching shorts and a off shoulder cream sweater that had a lace up near the breast. I added light brown heels and put my hair down straight with my hair straightener. I looked hot. I added some light make-up and grabbed my bag passing Titian that was back to sleep bundled in my covers. My parents were working already so I was home alone. I grabbed my keys to my red Ferrari convertible. I pulled out of my long drive way and headed towards school with my radio blaring Fancy. I was beside a coach bus at the red light. I could tell that from the height they were compared to my car they could see down my shirt. The light turned green and I raced out of there with dirt left in my tracks. When I made it to school, Lissa greeted me at my car. We walked arm and arm to class. My first class was maths. I went to my locker to grab my books when I felt arms grab my waist. I smiled. Jesse. My boyfriend. I turned around and kissed him which I meant to do just a peck but turned into a hot make-out. That's until the bell went and we broke apart. I saw a group of guys and girls staring. " They from Montana" Jesse said. He was on the football team. " We got to get to class" He nodded. We walked to Maths together him with his arm around me. The teacher started talking and talking and talking. Today is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

I woke up when we landed. We all grabbed our luggage and took it the the coach bus that will take us to the school. When we get there the first class should be starting. I sat with Chris again. " Look at car!" Jared that was on the team who was sitting in front of me pointed. Everyone looked over and saw a red convertible Ferrari with a brunette driving. From how high we were you can see down her top. And must I say wow. She had nice looking breast. I looked at Adrian who was trying to take a picture when we stopped at the stop light. Her car was blasting Fancy. Nobody could get a good look at her face because she sped off with dirt in her pace. When we got the St. Annes's it was beautiful with the flowers. I saw students sitting at tables outside. " Hey guys look that's the car we saw" I looked and saw the nice looked red car in a parking spot. With two girls walking arm and arm to the school. " Hey that's Lissa" Said Chris. But all I was looking at were Lissa's friend ass. It was a nice ass, and great to look at. When we got off the bus Stan told us to leave our stuff because we were just visiting to talk with the headmistress. When we entered the halls and stopped at the office door we were all looking at the girl in the car sucking faces with a guy. When the bell rung they broke apart and the girl saw us staring. She was beautiful. With her plump lips to her brown eyes, the boyfriend said something and they left. Stan came out and told us the headmistress wanted to go over some rules. When we walked in we saw a old women with glasses on the bridge of her nose and looked like a vulture. " Hello, St Vlads, I am Headmistress Kriova and I just wanted to set things straight. Number one- No stealing or abusing school property, number two- I would like no fighting with the other teams, number three- no smoking or drinking on school property, and last number four-don't disturb the students while in class. I will call down a student to show you around." When she was about to call down a student the secretary came in and told her " Headmistress, Miss Hathaway was sent down here for disrespecting the teachers wishes" Bird lady ( Krovia ) smiled and told her to let her in. The door opened to the brunette that had the car with black sunglasses on. " Miss Hathaway, this must be a coincidence because I need a student to take this team and show them around the school, so instead of detention you will stay with them all day." The girl took her glasses off and said " I rather have detention. The bird lady smirked and told her she had too. Than turned to us. " Now St Vlads, Miss Rosemarie here will be more than happy to show you around" And then she told us to leave. We followed Rosemarie to her locker where she put her books but not her purse that hanged off her shoulder. " Now sexy where are we going first?" Adrian asked. She looked at him. And started walking with us trying to keep up. We exited the school and found ourselves on the football field where a gym class was happening. Lissa came running up to Rosemarie and started talking very fast to her than noticed us. " Christian!" She shouted and flung herself to him. They were talking until she noticed us. " Rosie why are you showing them around?" She had a grin on. " Bitch told me this was my punishment" She nodded.I Just than the coach called her back. " This is were you will be playing" She told us. That's where the change rooms are" she pointed to a building. Anywhere else you want to see?" Before Adrian could say something about her body I asked " Where will we eat?" She looked at me with a smirk. " If you brought your lunch you can eat anywhere but if you mean the cafeteria that's down the hall beside the office. When we were walking there we turned a corner to see the guy that was kissing Rosemarie earlier kissing a small blonde. Rosemarie just started. That's when they broke up and the guy saw her. " Rose I-this doesn't look like it does" He told her. She just glared. And started walking down the hall. " Rose wait!" He started running to her with us following. She was getting in her car when he stood in front of the hood so she couldn't leave. " Please she was nothing Rose" She rolled her eyes. " Move Jesse, my dad needs me for some business" She told him but he didn't move. " I swear to god I will hit you if you don't move in 10 seconds." Lets just say she kept her promise. He was now on the grass from where he dove so he woukdn't get hit. " Shit" He said. And saw us staring. Than left. " I would never cheat on that bitch she is hotter than the blonde" Adrian said. The whole team nodded.


	3. AN ( Authors Note )

Hey guys, I am already writing the next chapter but everyone is like is it going to be a Dimitri Rose story or Adrian and Rose. I don't really know. I am kind of leaning towards Dimitri but I want to ask you guys. So tell me who you think should be together! Thanks for the comments!


	4. Chapter 3

RPOV:

I wish he didn't dive out of the way, but than I would be charge. This is hard. Anyway. I saw the houses and stores while heading home. My dad called and said he needed me for something. Last time he made me run to the city over to get papers. Like doesn't he have anyone else. At least I can get away from that hell hole. I drove up into my long driveway. Titian ran out and put his paws on my shoulders kissing my face. I smiled. He was my boy. " Baba!" I yelled while walking into my living room. He came out from the kitchen. " Kiz, I wanted to tell you, your mother and I will be gone for a few days on a little vacation just the two of us. It just, we need some time alone, with work and everything and she is very upset about me being gone all day and coming home just to sleep and leaving again, so I hope you will not throw parties, no boys, only Lissa and a few of your girlfriends, care for your horse and I will give you some money" I smirked. " OK, just be back for the finals please" They sometimes have to miss the games. He nodded and hugged me. " Now go do your homework Kiz, you need to get good grades" I nodded. Like hell, I'm not doing work but he doesn't need to know that. I walked up the stairs and down the hall were my room was. I plugged my IPhone 5c which was red on the dock and put it on shuffle. Katy Perry Dark Horse came on. I only did the science homework since I kinda like that class. I finished and did a little math until I got stuck. I just laid on my bed listening to my music almost asleep. Underline almost. Lissa came and jumped in my bed. I turned to her and smiled. " What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked at the clock and it was almost 6. Crap I missed dinner. On cue my stomach growled. " I brought you some food" I hugged her. She always knew what to get me. We sat on my couch with our feet up talking and by talking she was talking and I was listening. She as saying how glad she was that Christian was here and all. " hey " I interrupted her. " Why don't you invite him here for dinner tomorrow? My parents are going somewhere for a few days to spend time together" I grimaced at the thought of my parents alone, in a hotel. She nodded her head so fast I thought it was going to fly off. Titian came in and layed on my bed. " Well I got to go, cheer tomorrow morning!" I walked to the front door with her and said goodbye. My mom was reading in the living room so I plopped myself on the couch. " So when you leaving?" We never had the best relationship. " Tomorrow." She answered without even looking at me. " well goodnight and love you" I went back to my room and changed into a loose white tank top with sleepy girl written across it and black pajamas shorts. I crawled into my bed and feel alseep with Titian at the end of my bed existed for the game tomorrow.

DPOV:

After Rosemarie left the team went to our hotel. " Dude you got to admit she is hot!" Adrian was going on and on. I wouldn't say this out loud but she was beautiful. She was like a goddess. I wanted to kiss her, run my hand through her hair- "DIMITRI" I looked up form my daze at Christian. He was smiling. " Lissa just told me Rose invited me and her for dinner tomorrow, and I was wondering if you can come with me? " I could tell he was nervous about going. So I agreed.

*** Morning ***

I woke up in my hotel room which I am sharing with Christian and Adrian also another playing named Jared. We all got ready and ate at the lobby. We filed on the bus and sat down. " OK everyone today we play against St Anna's, it doesn't matter if we lose but we rather win. Its just a friendly game to get ready for the tournament. OK lets do this team!" we filed off the bus with the cheerleaders in their blue cheer skirts and tops that had St Vlad's written across it. They looked hot. All us guys went to the change rooms and got ready. Our school colours are blue white and gold. The coach gave told us its time for the game and we ran off onto the field. We were down 20-16. And it was half time. We all sat on the bench and watched the St Anna's cheerleaders come out in short shorts that barley covered their asses and black crop tops that had going down in white across their chest. They went into position with Rosemarie looking beautiful on top of the pyramid of two guys hands. The song Timber started and they did flips and some dance moves from the music video. At the end everyone cheered. They were great and hot. We continued playing and lost 32-24.

It was almost dinner so Christian and I were getting dressed into something nice but no so formal. " Hey, do you even know where her house is?" I asked. He shook his head and texted Lissa. " She said its the biggest house on Shadow-Kiss Ave. I nodded and we got into a cab. We saw the house and lets just say my jaw hit the floor. It was huge. I haven't talked to her since the Jesse guy. " Here you go " The scruffy cab driver said and we handed him the money. We walked up to the gate and pressed the button. " It looks like she has a barn over there" I told him. " What does her parents do?" He asked. " Hello?" A voice said over the speaker. It was Lissa. " Hey Lissa its us" Chris said. The thing made a beep sound and opened. We walked to the front door but before we knocked Lissa opened the door. She was wearing a pale pink dress that went to her knees with lace. Christian kissed her and we followed into the living room. " Rose just went out to get something to eat, I think its Chinese." She smiled at me. " I'm Lissa " I smiled back. " I'm Dimitri" my accent coming out a little. " Russian?" She asked. " ya " Just than a dog came in and growled at us guys. " Titian go lie down" she commanded. He ran off with a shirt in his mouth. " why does he have shirt in his mouth?" Chris asked. " He is Rose dog and best boy, he carries it around to keep her scent when she leaves, lets just say he is a huge suck up" we laughed. I like her she is nice. Just than than Rose came through the kitchen archway and told us to go to the dinning room. She was beautiful she was wearing her hair down in curls with a piece clipped to the side of her head. She was wearing a dress that was up to mid thigh that was teal until the waist were it went black and had lace. She looked at me smiling. " I'm Rose " She said. " Dimitri, you look beautiful Roza" I didn't mean to say the last words but it felt right her name rolled of my tongue perfectly. " Roza?" she asked. Chris and Lissa were to busy in their convo. " Its your name in Russian" She gave me a man eater smile. " I like it." We all started to eat. " So your a cheerleader like Lissa? " Chris asked her. " I'm the captain." " She is the best cheerleader on the team too, she is also on the track team, volleyball, soccer and gymnastics, I bet she would be on the riding team if we had one" Lissa told us. " You really do all that? And you ride?" I asked. " Ya, I have a horse here" She seemed embarrassed. " I think Rose only does them for the parties" Lissa joked. " So, they have great parties!" Rose argued. We all laughed. " Rose is known as the party girl of the school." Lissa told me. " What about you Sparky and Dimitri what do you do beside football." She asked. " really the sparky thing again Rosie?" Chris growled. " what sparky thing?" I asked them. " when Christian came for a visit we were cooking and he caught a fire" Rose said. The joking went on until after dinner. " follow me" Rose said taking my hand. We ran outside and through the forest. Until we stopped near a cliff. She sat on a log and I followed. I didn't get why she brought me here but than I saw the moon. It looked huge but beautiful. The rays were shining on us making Rose look like an angel. That's when she grabbed my neck and brought our lips arms went to her waist. Our tongues battled. She tasted so good. Her watermelon lip gloss. We pulled back at the same time and rested her head against my for head. " Sorry I had to do that" she whispered. " don't be, I been wanting to do that since I saw you on the bus" She looked confused. Than it hit her. " I bet you could see down my top from there" I laughed. " my friend Adrian was tring to take a picture" she laughed that amazing laugh. I leaned down and kissed her and she deepened the kiss. She moaned and than broke the kiss. " We better get back. You got a game tomorrow" I kissed her one more time until we left hand and hand back to her house. I feel like when I am with her, I am myself. I just hope she feels the same way.

**Hey guys I might put up some pictures to give you a view on what exactly they are wearing or a room. Anyway Review :D**


	5. Chapter 4

RPOV

I rested my forehead against him. He was so sexy. The rays made him look like a god. Which he is. " sorry I had to do that" I whispered. " Don't be I been wanting to do that since I saw you on the bus" what? Oh he was on that coach bus. " I bet you could see down my top from there" I laughed. " my friend Adrian was trying to take a picture" I laughed at that, thinking about someone trying to get a good view with his phone. He leaned down and kissed me again. I deepened the kiss and moaned. He was such a good kisser, way better than Jesse . Jesse was sloppy. I broke the kiss remebering I left Lissa and firepants ALONE in a house did I mention ALONE! " we better get back, you got a game tomorrow" He kissed me one more time than we left hand and hand away from my favourite place but now its even more my favourite place. When we got to my house there was a note on the kitchen counter saying they left. " do you want to stay here tonight, I can drive you to the game." I asked looking over my shoulder smiling. " I think I will" He walked to me and out his arms on my waist leaning down to kiss me. The kiss deepened and he lifted me on the kichen counter. My arms wraped around his neck while my fingers played with his silky hair. My fingers slid down to his shoulders than his chest and lets just say he has abs. My fingers played with the hem of his shirt before lifting it above his head. He returned the favour with taking my dress off so I was left in my black push up bra and panties. " lets go to my room" I whispered. He carried me to the hallway where I pointed to my door. He layed me down on the bed kissing my collar bone, to my neck than my ear lobe. I moaned. Lets just say he is a god. I know its really soon and all. But I seem so drawn to him. I feel hole with him.

*** Morning ***

I woke up to something licking my face. I peeked with one eye and saw Titian whining, wanting to go out. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dimitri watching me. I turn over so I am pressed chest to chest wiht him. " good morning" He says while twrirling a peice of my hair with his fingre. I smile. I don't regret anything last night. It was sweet and passonate, not fast and rough like most guys do it. " do you regret last night?" I asked feeling like there is wieight on my shoulders. " no, I would not do anything differnt if I got a chance" I kissed him. " don't you have school?" he asked looking at the clock. " ya. but I can miss a day," Titian than started nudging me with his wet nose which to my bare skin was really cold. I got up and grabbed my robe which was hanging on my closet door. I walked down the stairs to the backyard letting Titian out. After I walked to my room and saw Dimitri getting dressed. " You leaving?" I asked him leaning against the door frame. He gave me that sexy smile. " I have a pratice in half an hour and I got to get my stuff." I nodded. " I'll drive you to your hotel" I said walking to my closet to get what I was going to wear today. I chose a irregular mint coloured dress. With a belt under the breast. I put my hair in a side fishtail braid, and got my matching purse that matched my belt and walked hand and hand out to my car with Dimitri. " You look beautiful" He said leaning over and kissed me. I pulled out of my my drive-way and drove to the hotel. " nice car by the way." he said admiring the leather. His hair was blowing in the wind. I stopped by at starbucks and got a VBF while he got a coffee and a muffin. " Don't get anything on the seats please, she is my baby" he just laughed. " is there a problem?" i asked. " no, its just you look so cute when your talking about your baby, it makes you think its a real child." i just shoke my head . " is this it?" I asked pulling into a best western plus. He nodded and looked at some guys at the pool. The guys started wolf whistling. I looked at him. " I'll be at the game, because my cheer team has a pratice. " he started to get out. " do you want to stay and hang out around the pool?" he asked me. " I'll have to get my bikini" I told him. He leaned in and kissed me. " be fast than. Coach told us practice was cancelled" I nodded and pulled out to go get my bikini at the house. On my way to my house Lissa called. " hey Liss. " I said into the speaker. " hey, I am so bored, and I know why you missed school" she giggled. I just rolled my eyes. " meet me at my house Dimitri wants me to hang at the pool with him at his hotel, where the other guys are so can you come?" She agreed and when I pulled into my drive way she was waiting with two bags probaly one is mine. She hopped in and we were off again. When we got to the hotel Liss and I changed in Chirstians room. I was wearing a a strapless bikini top that had a pink crossover with a blue poka dot with a matching bottom's. Lissa was wearing a pale pink string bikini that went gresat with her skin. We walked out to the pool and I went to Dimitri where he put his arm around me. He gave me his beer where I took a sip and handed it back. " Hey there sexy, where you the one in the car when we first came here?" A guy with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes came up to me checkking me out. " ya." was all I said. He just smirked. " D my man you got a nice one here" I could tell he had a lot to drink. " Chirs are we going to swim?" Dimitri asked Chistian. He just smirked at him and they nodded. Just like that Lissa and I were taken of our feet. Lertierly. They both threw ous over thier shoulders and jumped into the water. " Dimitri! You asshole!" I yelled. All the guys laughed. " Isn't the reason your here is too swim?" he asked. " no I am here to relax and tan." He just swam away to Chirstian while Lissa came over. We were both drinking beer in the hot-tub talking about life. " So what happened between you and Jesse all I heard is you guys were taking a break, he just said you guys got in a fight." I laughed. " i found him sucking faces with bich-doll, so I walked away and drive away peacefully" I took a sip of my beer. Thats until one of Dimitri's friend came up. " ya you call peacefully, almost hitting the guy!" I just glared. " do you have a problem with that?" He just laughed and walked away. " I wish I could hit him with my car, but I don't want to get blood on her." Lissa luaghed and also heard my sexy russian laugh behind me. He sat down behind me and put his legs on the side and his feet in the hot tub. He started to massage my shoulders. I just closed my eyes and leaned back. Well that was until I heard a vocie I thought wouldn't be here for another two days. "Kiz lets go home. " I looked and saw my dad looking mad. Crap I didn't clean up my room from last night! I got out of the hot -tub probably going to get in trouble about how Dimitri was sitting and massaging me. I grabbed my bag and got in my car following my fathers BMW . When i entered the house my mother was there looking mad. I sat down knowing this is going to be long. " I told you no boys over! And we came back early to spend time with you because we noticed we been working a lot and not only not getting time together but not getting time with you! " My mom yells. I look at my Baba he didn't seem mad he doesn't get upset about this stuff. As long as we use protection its fine. "Baba help me here" he looked at my mom and back to me. " Janine come on don't you remember when you where her age! Give her a break" Mom looked at Baba. " Rose just next time clean up and tell us next time." I smiled and hugged them. " Thanks!" I ran off to my room and just noticed how messy it was. The pillows where everywhere with some feathers around. Sheets where hanging off the bed. One of my heels were on the window seat and the other was on the sofa. There was my bra hanging on the door and my panties on the tv. I started cleaning. When my bed was made and the floor was spotless I went on my mac and went on msn. Dimitri was online.  
Rose- hey sorry about at the pool.  
Dimitri- its ok. Are you still coming to the game?  
Rose-I can't my parents want to have a bonding time so we are going to a restaurant. :(  
Dimitri- Its ok. I have another week and a half to spend time with you 3  
Rose- can't wait. I really miss u :(  
Dimitri- how about we meet up tomorrow since it is Sat.  
Rose- I had to miss pratice today so i really got to go. But after we can get some lunch?  
Dimitri- That sounds great! Love you, i got to go. 3

He makes me feel so alive and loved. I can't wait to see him again.


End file.
